Aceitamos presentes de Hyuugas
by Soneca.wow
Summary: Ainda mais se forem bomboms... Shino/Kiba Yaoi Lemon, não gosta não leia. ú-Ú


**Aceitamos presentes de Hyuugas **

**Casal: **Shino/Kiba

**Gênero:**Romance

**Sumário: **Uma páscoa nunca foi tão boa...

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer:** Acabei de descobrir... O Naruto não é meu,e sim daquele Kishimoto maldito... ¬ ¬"

_**One-Shot**_

Todos a postos... FOGOOO!

( O.o?)

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sentiu as garras alcançarem seu tórax... **Aranharem**, os dentes pontiagudos morderem seus ombros a ponto de deixar marcas vermelhas e roxas, ele resumiria Kiba em uma palavra:

**Selvagem.**

"_Deliciosamente selvagem..." _conseguiu pensar vagamente antes de prensa-lo contra a parede e em resposta, ouvir um gemido deleitoso, música suave para seus ouvidos.

-Isso é loucura... –murmurou roucamente antes de afundar-se novamente nas entranhas de Kiba.

-E você não me chamou... –mais um suspiro. –de louco? –rosnou antes de morder o pescoço do Jounnin.

Agora foi a vez do outro gemer, **profundamente...**

Kiba também resumiria Shino em uma palavra:

**Viciante.**

Quantas vezes não fraglou-se olhando para as mãos de Shino, que trabalhavam tão arduosamente no campo de batalha, e pensando; Como seriam aquelas mãos em seu **corpo**?

"_Quentes, ágeis..." _simplesmente uma lista infindável de palavras, as quais nem conseguia lembrar, tamanho era seu desejo de que ele se afundasse mais e mais em si mesmo.

Continuaram assim por vários minutos, mas nem uma eternidade de gemidos e palavras desconexas era o bastante para aplacar a luxúria e porque não dizer; a **paixão** ,que exalava dos dois homem ali presentes na sala de estar, na verdade, só seus corpos estavam lá, seus espíritos confundiam-se num mundo só deles, o qual infelizmente, depois de um tempo, teriam que abandonar e voltar ao caótico planeta Terra.

E este momento estava chegando...

Shino tentava adiar ao máximo o momento final, onde derramaria-se pelo corpo do outro, queria um pouco mais de prazer, só um tantinho...

"Não", dizia seu corpo frio e calculista, até mais do que o próprio Aburame. "Eu paro por aqui."*

E ele insistia, como toda a humanidade faz, tentando ultrapassar seus limites, era impossível, ele sabia, mas tentava, somente para ao menos ter um vislumbre radiante do cé quase chegando lá... Que mal teria tentar mais um pouco? Arfar mais um pouco? Sentir-se nas nuvens (certamente perto do céu) por mais um instante? Deixando de ser racional, responsável e correto, uma vez, deixar de pensar no depois.

O Inukuza tinha esse mesmo pensamento, só que mais direto;

"_Quero que isso dure pra sempre... Por que não posso?" _ indagava desafiador, ao próprio Deus que não aprovava aquele comportamento... Esdruxulo? Diferente?

" _É amor do mesmo jeito caramba!"_ deixou escapar em pensamento.

Parou de respirar.

Amor?Como?

Kiba continuava suas carícias... O mesmo misto de prazer e dor que lhe era dado, ele ofertava sem pestanejar... Talvez porque...

Ele quisesse que o outro.. Se Satisfizesse?

Se fosse só o calor do momento, o impulso, a lúxuria, ele só se preocuparia consigo mesmo...

Certo?

Respirou fundo.. Aquilo seria pensado E repensado depois...

Enquanto isso, Shino sentia cada pedaço de carne exposto, com os lábios, com as mãos, o sabor e aroma daquele corpo era inigualável, deixando-o inebriado, fazendo com que seu corpo chegasse ao limite e o transpassa-se, tudo em nome daquele calor morno que envolvia seu peito quando Kiba sorria de maneira sarcástica, ele diria até sexy, isso deixava algumas garotas que não corriam atrás do Uchiha hipnotizadas, indo atrás do homem e o abraçando, beijando seu rosto, perto demais dos lábios que agora **pertenciam** a ele.

Sinceramente? Tinha vontade de matar cada uma delas da maneira mais dolorosa e vagarosa o possivel. Não que não gostasse delas, simplesmente as **desprezava.**

"_Ciúmes?" _ uma voz sussurrou ao seu ouvido, ficou levemente atordoado, mas continuou seus movimentos, não era tolo o bastante de romper a camada de desejo que os envolvia.

Aquela voz era conhecida, dos recantos do seu cérebro, oh, era sua **conciência.**

" _Maldita hora... Maldita hora..." _ resmungou contra a voz que sorriu e retrucou.

"_Porque?Você quer adiar __**isso **__até quando?"_

Encolheu-se, mas logo recuperou-se.

"_Isso o que? É só desejo... luxúria."_

" _Então.. Por que quer matar todas aquelas meninas.. __**Inocentes**__?"_

Calou-se, derrotado, não havia explicação para aquilo, virar um _serial killer _só por,isso? Simplesmente não podia evitar que uma aura assassina ficasse ao seu redor, assim como não conseguia não sentir as mãos formigarem dentro dos bolsos e a respiração falhar levemente porque o "garoto em questão" o olhava fixamente, lambendo os lábios de vez em quando, os olhos cheios de uma **excitação** não contida, era insano, mas.. Indescritível.

" _E você sabe o porque disso?" _perguntou risonha sua conciência.

Suspirou. Estava feito.

" _Porque eu o __**amo**__..." _ sussurrou em pensamento, como se aquilo fosse um segredo.

Talvez mais tarde não fosse mais...

Forte, frenético, o ritmo dos movimentos aumentava cada vez mais, e assim aumentavam os gemidos, ambos sorriram internamente com isso.

E lá estava, o adiado e odiado momento, **Ápice.**

Tiveram o tão aguardado relance do paraíso; lindo, radiante. Mas foi só uma imagem rápida, durou segundos, quiçá, milésimos,logo se isso importasse...

-Shino... – rosnou impelindo-se ao corpo do mesmo, encaixando-se na curva do pescoço, agora avermelhado pelos rastros de sua própria selvageria.

-Kiba...–sua voz saiu baixa, rouca, o menino -cão diria até sensual, mãos não formigavam mais, já tinham seus desejo concretizado, apertavam as nádegas do outro com excessiva força, deixando-as marcadas, também descançou sua cabeça junto ao ombro do outro, mordendo levemente sua clávicula e ouvindo um longo suspiro bater de encontro ao ouvido.

Derramou-se dentro do outro gemendo baixinho, sentindo que a sensação era quase tão boa quanto estar remexendo-se no seu intererior.

**Quase.**

Abriram os olhos lentamente, sentindo-os opacos pela força e rapidez da viagem de volta àquele **planetinha miserável**, mas voltariam àquele maravilhoso **mundo paralelo** novamente e não muito tarde...

Completos e imcompletos ; era como podiam descrever-se.

**Completos** por ter atingido o momento máximo do êxtase juntos, unidos num só corpo, numa só voz rouca de prazer.

**Imcompletos **por agora não estarem um dentro do outro, diriam até vazios, mas podiam resolver isso...

Ainda prensado contra seu **amante**, tocou os lábios vermelhos, lambendo-os. Kiba não perdeu a chance, sugou e mordiscou os lábios finos, deliciando-se com o sabor meio amargo, devido ao próprio Aburame, e meio doce, graças ao chocolate que acabara de comer, além das mãos apertando a "região abaixo da cintura" mais fortemente, se isso fosse possivel.

Levantando um pouco a cabeça, os olhos esverdeados encararam os castanhos, olhando-se firmemente, encostaram as testas e assim ficaram, numa contemplação mútua e se dependesse deles, eterna.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hinata desativou sua linhagem sanguinea com um, pequeno sorriso, além de sua costumeira vermelhidão, só que muito acentuada devido ao "calor" da cena.

-Fi-finalmente se entenderam.... – murmurou suspirando -Feliz páscoa me-meninos...

Dizendo isso, pegou um pedaço de papel de aparência envelhecida :

_**-Chocolate do amor-**_

"_Esse chocolate desperta nossos mais profundos desejos, libertando nossos instintos, induzindo-nos a realizar nossas fantasias."_

_**Ingredientes:**_

Guardou a receita no bolso de seu casaco e de lá retirou um bombom com papel rosa.

Comeu, sentindo uma coragem desconhecida libertar-se por seus poros...

-Prepare-se Sasuke-kun.Lá vou eu...

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Depois de horas, dias... Bem,não faziam idéia, separaram-se e, por incrivel que pareça, não precisavam de **palavras** para expressar o que sentiam, o **gestos** já deixavam tudo em pratos limpos.

-Quer mais um bombom , Shino? –falou risonho com os lábios alinhados num sorriso...

"Sexy." Pensou Shino, comendo mais um bombom.

A sensação de calor voltou, sentia-se como um **animal** a procura da **caça**, que como "por coinscidência" chamava-se ...

_Inukuza Kiba_

Respirou lentamente, sentiu o ar arder em seus pulmões, era difícil respirar calmamente com dois olhos faiscantes olhando para você de um jeito... diferente do olhar de **amigos**. Estendeu o caixa cuidadosamente feita pela amiga dos dois.

-E você, quer também Kiba? – de repente, a pronúncia de seu nome pela voz rouca e quente pareceu-lhe...

"Sensual." Pensou Kiba, comendo mais um bombom.

Uma corrente elétrica passa vagarosamente pelo seu coprpo, todos seus pêlos arrepiam-se de uma só vez, extasiado, sorri de maneira , por um instante, observa todo o corpo do homem a sua frente com mais atenção e cuidado,as mãos que sabem todos seus pontos fracos, o olhos que podem demostram tudo o que ele sente, como um espelho, vê a resposta para sua pergunta inicial;

" Eu amo ele... Não posso mais adiar isso." Seu sorriso abre-se mais por sua nova "descoberta"

-Agora é minha vez, _Aburame Shino._

Andou a passos rápidos onde **sua**presa o aguardava, meio corado.

Antes que o outro pudesse protestar, o que **não** faria com toda a certeza, foi levado ao **chão,** recomeçando sua longa viagem à algum lugar perto do céu pois...

O tempo **deles** não era gastado em preliminares...

**FIM**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

***: **Quem asssistiu"Menina de ouro" vai entender que eu **tinha **que colocar essa frase.

____________________________________________________________________________

**N/A:**Olá senhoreees!!! Gostaram da minha humilde fic? 8D

Peço milhões e milhões de perdões, porque...Eu iria postar essa na Páscoa!

'Creditam?

Tava lá eu... Comendo meu ovo de chocolate prestígio e de repente, lembrei da única novela das 6 da Globo que eu amei e não perdia um capitulo; "Chocolate com Pimenta" XD

Tinha lá... Esse tal de "Chocolate do Amor", liguei com Shino/Kiba e....

Deu ês acham que eu ia dar os ingredientes pra vocês?! Muahhh Vou levar pro túmulo!

Só que eu emperrava **algumas** vezes e... Acabou sendo postado hoje. Eu até ia procurar uma beta mas, não queria atrasar mais ainda. ^-^"""

Bem... É só isso, meu 1° Lemon, minha 1° Fic Shino/Kiba, meu 1° Yaoi. Espero que pelo menos dê pra ler sem vomitar... : 3

Ah... Reviews meus docinhos de côco?

Bjs de 'Bacate

**-Soneca-Abacate-**


End file.
